Love is a Danger Zone
by miss. swift
Summary: Por fora uma pessoa alegre, sempre sorrindo, por dentro uma casca vazia...Sei que ninguem se importa com um demônio como eu...mas dói saber que você me deixou.SasuxNaru yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Notas do capítulo:** Fics yaoi, se não gosta do gênero então não leia, não aceitarei reviews do tipo " Ah o Sasuke-kun não é gay, ele vai ficar com a Sakura..."  
Eu não gosto do casal acima, mas não é por isso também que eu vou sair reclamando nas fanfics do gênero.  
Naruto não me pertence, essa fanfics tem apenas a intenção de entrenter sem fins lucrativos.  
Agradecida.

Naruto POV's

A última coisa que eu vi...  
Foi você se preparando para me atacar, dando o último golpe com um sorriso maníaco no rosto.

Eu poderia até tentar mata-lo, mas acho que meu coração seria despedaçado mil vezes mais do que meu corpo esta agora.

Acordei em uma cama e por um mísero segundo achei que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo horrível, mas logo os tons brancos e palha me indicaram que eu não estava no meu apartamento.

O cheiro de desinfetante invadiu as minhas narinas, e logo percebi que eu estava em uma cama de hospital.

Tentei me mover, mas um pontada horrível no meu peito me impediu.

No mesmo lugar que ele tinha me acertado com o seu Chidori...

Eu sabia que com os poderes da Kyuubi não sofreria nada de grave, mas o que fazia sofrer não eram os meu ferimentos e sim o meu coração.

Tinha que adimitir...

Eu amava aquele baka...

Amava com todo o meu ser, sem me importar se eramos rivais ou melhores amigos...

Uma lágrima escorreu...  
Eu não me lembrava de como era chorar, havia prometido para mim mesmo que nunca mais iria chorar, não iria mostrar para o vilarejo que eu era uma pessoa vazia.

Acho que foi isso que nos aproximou, eramos pessoas que escondiam o seu interior.

Eu por fora era uma pessoa alegre, sempre sorridente e hiperativa.  
Por dentro eu chorava sangue pela minha vida amaldiçoada.

Ele mostrava um jeito frio e não aparentava se importar com os outros ao seu redor, mas na verdade era esse medo de perder as pessoas ao seu redor que agia assim.

Mas ele foi embora, e meu deixou.  
Nada mais do que o recipente da Kyuubi mereça.

Sasuke POV's

Acordei em uma floresta.

No começo estava tudo escuro, uma chuva fina só trapalhava o meu raciocínio.

Olhei em volta e não encontrei ninguem, estava frio e eu sentia um arrepio horrível.

Reparei que eu estava sem a minha bandana.

O selo ardia como brasa e se eu me movimentasse muito a dor piorava ainda mais.

Onde será que eu estava?Estava tudo confuso em mim mente...a última coisa de que eu me lembrava...a fuga de Konoha...os servos do Orochimaru-sama...a luta...Naruto...

Naruto?!?

Agora eu me lembrava!Tinha lutado com o dobe, o idiota achou que tinha alguma chance contra mim, e o pior é que o desgraçado estava certo.

Se não fosse por aquele baka eu não estaria assim agora, e teria sido muito mais fácil escapar daquele maldito vilarejo.

Lembrando da luta agora percebi o quanto ele era forte, o chakra que ele emanava não era normal.

Na maioria da vezes eu podia ver uma aura azul, bondosa e forte.

Mas desta vez foi muito mais do que isso, uma forte massa alaranjada invadiu o corpo de Naruto e eu podia vê-la claramente.

Ela até chegou a me tocar!

Bom...tocar não seria a palavra apropriada, eu tomei uma bela surra de uma massa de chakra!

Isso estava realmente estranho.

O pior foi que eu lembrei que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e suas pupilas pareciam fendas...como as de um animal.

O dobe não parecia como o de sempre, ele ostentava um olhar que parecia querer sangue...o meu sangue.

Parei de pensar sobre isso...quando chegasse a Vila do Som pediria para Orochimaru-sama me explicar o que se passava com o meu ex-parceiro do Time 7...

E também ex-melhor amigo...

Meu único amigo na verdade...

Agora ele deveria me odiar...

E com razão.Só um baka poderia continuar a ter algum tipo de afeto por mim depois de tudo aquilo que eu fiz.

Meu coração agora doía.

_FlashBack:_

_Eu já estava lutando até o meu limite, limpei um filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto da minha boca._

_Eu estava com raiva, mesmo com o selamento de Orochimaru-sama e com o meu aumento de chakra, não conseguia achar uma saida rápida para derrotar Naruto._

_-Não faça isso Sasuke!-Naruto gritou do alto do vale enquanto me observava na água-Não me faça machuca-lo ainda mais!_

-_Por que você não me deixa simplismente em paz!-Eu mesmo gritei desta vez-Eu tenho que fazer isso!Só assim terei forças para matar o Itachi!_

-_Você não precisa disso!...Eu vou te ajudar! Juro que vou tentar o máximo, mas não deixe a vila assim!Uma vingança não pode custar esse preço!_

-_E o que você sabe sobre vingança?-Eu já estava realmente nervoso-Aliás...o que você sabe sobre uma família!?!_

_Nessa hora eu percebi que realmente não devia ter falado isso, foi cruel demais._

_O olhar cruel de Naruto foi completamente tomado por uma tristeza..._

_Eu sabia que o dobe nunca havia sido tão feliz como aparentava, sempre alegre e sorrindo, eu podia perceber que as vezes ele esquecia de colocar a sua máscara e deixava esse olhar que eu estava vendo agora._

_Um olhar cheio de mágoa e decepção..._

_Era verdade, o baka nunca tinha tido uma família...Então como ele poderia sentir algo que nunca teve?_

-_Você Sasuke...foi a minha família...e vocês esta fazendo agora o que te fizeram no passado, você esta tentando tirar a pessoa mais preciosa para mim..._

Depois daquilo ele simplismente parou de lutar a sério.

Eu percebi que ele havia me deixado ganhar.

Eu...havia sido derrotado...

Como alguem tão sem importância como ele poderia ter derrotado alguem do famoso Clã Uchiha?

Na verdade ele tinha importâcia sim...

Ele tinha importâcia para mim.

Eu acho que foi esse medo de perder mais alguem que me fez procurar tão desesperadamente Orochimaru-sama.

Além do mais Itachi estava tentando capturar o Naruto, se eu ficasse mais forte poderia protege-lo.

Isso é tudo o que posso pensar agora.

Me levante e caminhei seguindo as intruções que Kabuto-san havia me passado para chegar ao esconderijo.

Por mais que meu corpo doía, meu coração doía mais.

Na fina chuva, minhas lágrimas começaram a se misturar com o meu rosto já molhado.

Eu queria proteger as pessoas que me eram mais caras, mas...

Será que eu fiz certo?

Dicionário:

Baka: Idiota

Dobe: Perdedor(algo do gênero)

...-sama: sufixo que se dá a alguem de respeito com muita polidez (como um "senhor")

...-san: sufixo que se dá a alguem por respeito mas não tão polído.

Obrigada pela leitura

Outras fanfics minhas:

http://fanfiction. 


	2. Chapter 2

Já haviam se passa 4 anos...

E muito longos por sinal.

O que era para se tornar uma tarefa fácil saiu muito mais cara do que eu imaginava.

No começo era bem simples, eu treinava com Orochimaru-sama, matava Itachi e como consequencia seria seria servo do Sannin até a eternidade.

Uma vingança valia a minha vida inteira.

Eu achava que sim, eu ainda tinha esperanças de poder fugir e voltar para Konoha...e encontrar Naruto novamente.

Uma das coisas impossíveis na minha atual situação.

Eu estava preso ao Herbi, e Naruto nesse momento já devia ser Hokage e ter se casado com a garota Hyuuga...

Eu sabia que aquela garota tímida estava apaixonada pelo dobe desde os Exames Chuunin, podiaver em seus olhos pálidos um brilho quando encarava o loiro.

Isso me dava uma raiva que eu não sabia explicar, e em vezes que querer aproximar mais o dobe para mim e só acabava irritando-o, uma das minhas especialidades.

Eu não havia ficado forte o suficiente.

É claro que eu estava forte, porém não ao nível que eu queria, não ao nível para derrotar meu odioso aniki.

Minha fama corria o País do Fogo, como o outro Uchiha renegado, diziam até que o clã Uchiha estava amaldioaço, o que eu não duvidava muito.

Meus dias eram simples na Vila do Som.

Eu treinava, treinava e treinava.

Claro que de vez em quando eu fazia algumas missões, o Sannin tinha que mostrar a sua mais poderosa "arma" para os outros vilarejos.

Eu era temido, respeitado jamais.

Aliás eu era um traidor, nada mais que um nukenin.

Minha ansiedade crescia a cada dia que se passava, eu precisava derrotar Itachi, custe o que custasse...Se não a minha fuga, o sofrimento que eu causei na pessoa que eu mais amava, tudo teria sido inútil!

Já estavamos no inverno.

Apesar de fazer um frio ameno não me impediu de colocar uma camiseta branca de manga curta.

Ela me caia bem ao fato de também não me atrapalhar nos meus treinos.

Além de que o frio fazia a minha pele ficar um pouco insensível, e essa sensação embriagada me agradava.

Eu não gosto de sentir muitas coisas, quanto menos melhor, a minha dor no peito por causa aquele baka já era o suficiente para prencher o vazio no meu coração.

Como será que ele esta agora?

Era uma coisa que eu não podia deixar de pensar.

Devia estar mais baixo que eu, como sempre, e ainda devia usar aquela jaqueta laranja horrorosa.

Aquele laranja me fazia falta, a alegra constante me fazia falta, muitas coisas me faziam falta.

Eu mesmo tinha de adimitir.

Tinha mudado muito nesses anos, tão meu tipo físico como psicologicamente.

Eu havia crescido, minha pele já pálida havia conseguido sumir com a pouca cor que possuia, meu cabelo continuava quase o mesmo, mas estava alguns centímetro mais comprido, meu corpo de criança agora possuia a forma perfeitamente deliniada dos meus 16 anos.

Realmente eu estava em boa forma física e treinado o suficiente para derrotar dois jounins experientes sem me cansar.

Acho que até Kakashi-sensei já não era páreo para mim, eu havia aperfeiçoado o meu Chidori a um nível que ele nunca chegaria.

Eu devo ter sido sua maior decepção, tanto como aluno e como pessoa.

Um sorriso maligno me brotou nos lábios...

Quantas pessoas eu poderia magoar só para completar um desejo pessoal?

Kakashi-sensei, Sakura( por mais que eu odiasse adimitir aquela garota irritante também me fazia falta)...Naruto.

-É Sasuke, você não esta na lista dos mais queridos...-Sussurei com ironia para mim mesmo.

Caminhei até o pátio de treinamento, uma arena que eu podia conseguir tudo o que eu precisava: kunais, bombas, facas, pergaminhos, espadas.

A Vila do Som podia ser nova, mas era muito mais rica do que Konoha jamais foi.

Ganhou muita fama depois dos atentados a Vila da Folha e depois de minha fuga, atraindo mafiosos e criminosos de altos escalões que pagava quantias enormes para roubos, assassinatos, sequestros e afins.

Peguei duas katanas que estavam em cima de um balcão.

Com movimentos rápidos comecei uma sequencia que Kabuto-san me ensinou.

Já havia descoberto a algum tempo que eu podia treinar mentalmente enquanto usava o meu Mangekyou Sharingan, podia controlar os fluxo de tempo, criar inimigos e até controlar seu nível de força.

Eu já estava me virando muito bem com as duas espadas, fazia sequencias que pareciam com o fluir da água, mas depois de um tempo eu tinha que parar.

Havia um efeito colateral: se eu ficasse muito tempo com o estágio avançado do Sharingan ativado, além de me gastar muito chakra meu olhos ficavam um pouco embassados e só voltavam ao normal depois de um bom descanso.

Parei o treino, já estava cansado e o efeito colateral já estava começando.

Com um suspiro deixei as espadas na bainha e arramei-as a minha cintura, esfreguei um pouco dos meus olhos inútilmente na tentativa de fazer passar a "dormência".

Andei até um dos corredores sempre escuro e me direcionei até a torre onde Orochimaru-sama deveria estar com seu fiel escudeiro, Kabuto-san.

O medinin havia encontrado uma forma para amenizar os efeitos colaterais, eu já não duvidava de nada mais que aquele homem poderia fazer.

Eu estava realmente cansado, percebia que devia ter usado chakra demais e minhas pernas começaram a tremer.

Tentei andar até a torre sem nenhum problema, e cheguei até a ante-sala do Kage.

_-Acho que ele já esta pronto Orochimaru-sama_- eu logo percebi uma voz saindo da sala, era Kabuto-san em sua "conversas" particulares com o Kage.

Eu sabia que não devia escutar esse tipo de conversa, mas uma palavra ne deteve.

-_O garoto Uchiha...-ele sussurava com malícia na voz-Podemos usar o Furou Fushi no Jutsu...ele já se tornou um recipiente a sua altura Orochimaru-sama._

_-Já esperamos o suficiente Kabuto-kun...já esta na hora..._

Nessa hora eu percebi do que eles estavam falando, eu não iria ser apenas mais um shinobi a suas ordens, eu seria o corpo que ele iria usar!?!

Corria o mais rápido que pude até os portões da Vila do Som, sem deixar ninguem me ver é claro.

Parei e pensei um pouco...era muito óbvio, eu era um perfeito recipiente para ele.

Eu tinha que fugir, e o quanto antes melhor.

O que me preocupava era o meu baixo nível de chakra e a minha visão que não havia voltado completamente, além do fato de que em poucas horas Orochimaru perceberia a minha ausência e mandaria mais de meia vila só para me caçar.

eu não tinha escolha...

teria que fugir...e o único lugar que me valeria de alguma proteção seria...

Konoha...

A noite já havia caído.

Eu estava fazendo apenas uma missão de patrulhamento rápida na floresta.

O silêncio me agradava muito, apenas um barulho ou outro saía de algum animal que tentava fugir de minha presença, meu chakra era ameaçador demais para qualquer um suportar.

Estava escuro demais a única coisa que me iluminava era uma lua crescente semi encoberta pelas nuvens.

Só conseguia enxergar graças a habilidade que eu havia pego da Kyuubi há quatro anos trás.

Meus olhos vermelhos em fendas brilhavam na escuridão como um animal a procura de sangue.

Desde aquela época meu corpo mudou.

Quando eu lutei com o Uchiha, duas das caudas da raposa haviam sido liberadas, mudando radicalmente o meu chakra e a minha personalidade.

Não demorou muito para os meus companheiros perceberem que havia alguma coisa errada comigo.

A minha máscara havia caído, eu já não sorria mais com tanta freqüência, se é que eu sorri alguma vez verdadeiramente desde que o teme se foi.

Eu havia me tornado agressivo e extremamente formal até com a Hokage-sama.

Ela foi uma das primeiras que notou que meu nível de chakra havia mudado muito assim como o meu modo de chama-la.

Nesses últimos quatro anos meu cabelo havia crescido vários centímetros, até a altura do ombros, em que eu os prendia com um rabo baixo.

Meus olhos que tinha um azul claro inocente, haviam sidos substituídos por um azul escuro frio.

Eu havia descoberto que o youkai Kyuubi não era um macho e sim uma fêmea, e quando seu chakra havia modificado o meu corpo também haviam mudado algumas da minhas características masculinas.

Eu agora possuía um rosto mais fino e lábio rosado próprios de uma garota.

Tinha certeza que seria confundido por uma mulher caso saísse de cabelos solto na rua, e isso me irritava muito.

Arrumei meu uniforme, a peguei a minha máscara.

Tinha sido promovido a ANBU a quase um ano, e por ironia ou coincidência minha máscara era representada por uma raposa.

Isso me rendeu os apelidos de Foxy ou Yellow Fox por causa de meus cabelos.

Ninguém da ANBU podia revelar sua identidade nem para os seus companheiros do próprio esquadrão, era uma informação estritamente sigilosa que podia valer a sua vida.

Apenas algumas pessoas como a Hokage Tsunade-hime e Kakashi-sensei tinham o privilégio de saber.

Haruno-san também sabia por ser agora uma as principais assistentes da Tsunade-sama, porque além de tudo havia se tornado minha médica particular a cada missão, apesar de não precisar de muita coisa.

Ela havia substituído Shizune-san, pois esta agora comandava o hospital Konoha.

Fiquei pensando agora...

Como eu era estúpido, talvez o Uchiha tivesse razão, eu era um dobe mesmo.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz ao acordar no hospital depois chorar feito uma garotinha que perdeu o namorado, foi tentar me matar.

Foi a idéia mais ridícula que eu já tive, não que eu achasse que se matar era um pecado ou algo do gênero, mas a probabilidade de ser morto cortando os pulsos não era das melhores.

A maldita Kyuubi apenas me curou, simples e secamente.

E ainda teve a capacidade de rir da minha tentativa desesperada, é a raposa andava conversando mentalmente comigo, e por incrível que pareça eu às vezes gosto da sua companhia, faz o mundo ficar menos solitário...

Eu tentei me matar pelo simples fato de não ter mais nada que me prendesse a esse mundo, um pensamento ridículo eu sei, mas o fato é que eu estava tão desesperado que eu podia sentir a minha mágoa me consumindo como um veneno doce e frio.

Achava na época que a vida deveria ter algum sentido, alguma reta em que eu devia seguir não importasse como, mas naquele momento eu estava perdido e ser rumo nenhum.

O sonho de ser Hokage era algo impossível para alguém que nem ao menos conseguia comprar uma roupa descente sem ser hostilizado pelos vendedores, esse era o motivo pela qual eu sempre usava roupas laranja, eu gostava da cor, mas eles só me vendiam isso pois tinha alguma esperança de que eu como ninja fosse detectado mais rápido e consequentemente morto.

Agora quem não mostrasse o respeito que eu queria era só lançar o meu olhar escarlate que tudo se resolvia, e o mais engraçado era chantagear o Conselho de Konoha, um grupo de velhos líderes de clã que juntos tinham mais poder que a própria Hokage.

Os desgraçados queriam me condenar pela minha missão em resgatar o Uchiha ter falhado, por pouco eu não sou executado enquanto ainda estava no hospital se não fosse por Tsunade-sama.

Eu não gostava deles e eles também não gostavam de mim, mas eu tinha uma carta na manga contra eles.

Descobri que todos os principais vilarejos continham o seu próprio bijuu e que sem eles os vilarejos poderiam ser considerados fracos pro não terem um youkai aos seus comandos.

Então era só chantagea-los falando que se eu não tivesse o que eu quisesse eu iria embora do vilarejo e me juntaria a algum inimigo de Konoha para ajudar a massacrá-la.

Eu sou mesmo uma pessoa cruel.

E gosto.

Sorri, não era um daqueles sorrisos verdadeiros em que eram muito freqüentes no meu passado, agora eu quase sempre dou esse sorriso que estou agora, carregado de sarcasmo.

Eu adorava ver as pessoas, que antes me olhavam com ódio, agora quase se borrarem toda vez que eu dava esse sorriso, significava que alguma coisa ruim poderia acontecer.

Voltando a minha atual missão...ficar pensando assim deixando minha quarda baixa só iria diminuir a minha espectativa de vida.

Olhei mais um pouco em volta, só esta a poucos kilómetro de Konoha, era apenas um patrulhamento rotineiro, nada de especial...

Foi aí que eu vi uma movimentação perto de uma clareira logo a minha frente.

Fiquei agachado em cima de uma árvore sem fazer qualquer barulho como um gato.

Ouvi sons de kunais se chocando...alguma luta...

Olhei mais em volta e consegui ver três corpos se chocarem em uma árvore enquanto o quarto ninja ofegante sacava duas katanas.

E eu pude ver...Um dos três carregava a bandana da vila do Som.

A vila que o fundador era Orochimaru, meus olhos brilharam de ódio, o homem que quase acabou com a minha vida e tinha tirado o bem mais precioso que eu possuía.

Não pensei duas vezes antes de sacar uma adaga e pular no meio da briga.

Meu rosto se encheu de satisfação enquanto eu cortava a garganta de um dos três, seu rosto expressava surpresa e eu adorava essa sensação.

O sangue salpicado em meu rosto, a expressão de surpresa antes de um último gemido de dor.

Uma nuvem encobriu completamente a clareira, mas eu conseguia enxergar as siluetas se chocarem no confronto.

Não me importava quem era o quarto ninja, inimigos da Vila do Som eu considero em deixar com vida.

Matei mais um com alguns Mizu jutsus, em seguida observei a luta do último ninja da Vila do Som com o outro que eu não podia ver direito por causa da escuridão.

Ele conseguiu depois de alguns segundos,conseguiu que as suas katanas atravessarem a barriga do otonin e logo em seguida caiu ofegantes de joelhos na terra.

Meu aproximei para ver melhor o seu rosto.

A nuvem saiu e a lua com sua luz o rosto do garoto...

Aqueles olhos negros um pouco desfocados pelo cansaço não me enganaram...

Uchiha...Uchiha Sasuke...

_continua..._

Dicionário:

Mizu: água

Ho: fogo

otonin: ninja da vila do som

Oto: Som

katanas: espadas samurais japonesas (pronuncia-se kataná)

youkai: monstros folclóricos japonês, na tradução literal seriam demônios.

bijuu: um dos nove youkais que pode ser selados pelo seu poder dependendo do seu número de caudas.( mais tarde colocarei aqui a lista completa de todos).

hime: princesa

dobe: algo como perdedor

teme: bastardo

...sama: sufixo que se dá a alguem que expressa muito respeito

...san: sufixo que se da a alguem por respeito

...kun: sufixo que se dá a alguem a garotos, geralmente mostra um tipo de afeto

Herbi: serpente

Orochi: cobra

Konoha: folha

medinin: ninja médico

nukenin: ninja expulso de um vilarejo

Notas finais:

Eu achei que não seria muito bom colocar a Vila do Som com "oto", soou muito esquisito para mim.

Não queria que a fics ficasse muito melenta(essa palavra existe?), então coloquei uma fuga complicada para dar um pouco mais de ação.

Minha amiga leu a fics e me perguntou;

"Mas o Sasuke tem o Mangekyou Sharingan? Ele não tinha que matar o melhor amigo?"

Bom...esse é um assunto delicado.O Sasuke tem sim o Mangekyou, isso esta comprovado no mangá e no anime,não foi uma coisa que eu inventei.

Acho que o Mangekyou aparece se a pessoa(do clã Uchiha é claro) renunciar a tudo e principalmente a pessoa mais querida, mas acho que isso é no sentido figurado.

Acho que não tem de mata-lo _realmente_.Só tira-lo do seu coração.(ficou muito novela mexicana isso).

No caso dos efeitos colaterais também é tudo verdade.

O Magenkyou cega se usado com muita frequencia.

_Meu Itachi-chan tah ficando cegueta _TT

Por hoje é só pessoal!

E então...gostaram?

Se sim me mandei algum review, por menor que for!

São eles que me dão ânimo para escrever mais!

o//


	3. Chapter 3

_Olhei mais alguns segundos sem acreditar..._

Logo depois do Uchiha me olhar com aqueles olhos negros frios, o teme teve a cara de pau de desmaiar!

Olhei com mais calma depois do tremendo susto, ele havia crescido..._e como..._

Continuava com aqueles cabelos lisos escorridos sobre os olhos, mas logo percebi que devia estar muito cansado ou ferido porque estava mais branco do que o normal...do que eu me lembrava é claro.

"Okay Naruto...relaxa...é só o cara que quase te matou e que você **era **perdidamente apaixonado..."

Realmente as coisas mudaram...

Agora eu estava tendo digamos...um caso com o Sai, meu novo companheiro do Time 7 que entrou no lugar do Uchiha, porque atração física mais bebidas e mais cigarros não merecia ser chamado de namoro ou algo do gênero.

Era simples...quando a carência batia, nos encontrávamos, tomávamos algo e depois de alguns drinks a mais...

Eu já não era o garotinho puro que acreditava que um dia iria se tornar Hokage, muito menos fiquei me "guardando" para o meu príncipe encantado...que de fato soava muito gay...

"É Naruto..."

Pensando bem Sai e eu tínhamos muito em comum: infância infeliz, ódio por pessoas medíocres e adoramos uma boa noitada...

Mas faltava o sentimento, o tipo que o baka do Uchiha me fazia sentir quando pegava na minha mão inocentemente, e fazia em ficar suspirando só de imaginar o nosso primeiro beijo...

"Tá...aquilo foi acidental...mas eu gostei..."

Balancei a cabeça para os lados na tentativa de me livrar de pensamentos que a muito tempo haviam virado tabu.

Ninguém em Konoha ousava pronunciar o nome do Uchiha na minha frente, e eu nesses últimos quatros anos não havia pronunciado se quer uma vez o nome com a letra "S" nem mesmo nos meus pensamentos.

Peguei o corpo inconsciente...

"Esta mais leve do que eu pensei...não deve comer a um bom tempo..."

Olhei seu rosto que agora era semi ocultado por algumas mechas de cabelos negros, os lábios rosados estavam entre abertos e seu braço nu encostado com o meu...

"Relaxa relaxa...sem pensamentos indevidos!"

Agora eu percebi que ele estava só usando uma regata branca de tecido fino e que sua pele estava muito gelada devido ao frio que fazia nesse começo de inverno.

-Nem pra isso você serve Uchiha...-O tom da minha voz estava um pouco alterado, eu pelo menos achei que o baka soubesse se cuidar.

Tirei o meu sobre-tudo o envolvi tentando aquece-lo um pouquinho mais.

Ele parecia tão angelical dormindo...

Nem parecia a pessoa que havia causado a única cicatriz que esse corpo maldito possuía...

A cicatriz causada pelo Chidori, bem em direção ao meu coração...

Levante com certa dificuldade, apesar de ele estar leve era bem maior do que eu.

Olhei em volta para ver se não era seguido ativando mais uma vez os meus olhos escarlates e não detectei nem um inimigo.

Só havia uma coisa a fazer...

Levar o Uchiha até a Hokage...

Eu sabia que ele iria ser condenado por tudo o que fez, mas isso não me atingiu muito, nesses anos eu havia aprendido a não colocar minhas emoções no lugar das minhas obrigações...

"Esse foi o jeito que você me ensinou..."

_Eu já havia carregado o teme até uns bons quilômetros até ficar a frente dos portões de Konoha._

_Os guardas logo me reconheceram e me deixaram passar sem fazer muitas perguntas, mesmo eu carregando um corpo, era comum eu aparecer com alguns prisioneiros, muitas vezes espiões ou ladrões._

_O que estava me preocupando era que o teme estava ficando cada vez mais frio e sua pele cada vez mais branca (isso é possível?)._

_Fui até a torre da Hokage, ela devia estar dormindo em cima dos papéis como sempre e o inconfundível cheiro de sake impregnava o local._

_Coloquei o Uchiha em uma cadeira da ante-sala, a aquelas alturas da noite não havia mais ninguém que pudesse nos perturbar._

_Entrei na sala e encontrei o que eu esperava..._

Olhei Tsunade-hime como se olhava uma mãe que chegou tarde o trabalho, ela estava debruçada em cima da mesa do escritório agarrada a uma garrafa de sake.Ela parecia cansada, com inconfundíveis olheiras negras e fundas, dando a impressão que não dormia havia noites.

O que seria bem possível, desde que o teme do Herbi havia declarado guerra aberta a Konoha, a Hokage havia trabalhado com uma eficiência que eu jamais pensei que ela possuía e logo conseguiu preparar tudo para que não fossemos atacados de surpresa.

Nesses últimos anos ela não havia mudado em nada por causa do seu jutsu que não a deixava envelhecer, mas eu já havia percebido que ela parecia mais cansada e menos disposta do que antes.

Passei as mãos sobre a sua testa, afetuosamente tirando as mechas loiras que caíam em seu rosto, ela apenas mexeu um pouco a cabeça murmurando palavras inaudíveis.

Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que eu mantinha contato depois do incidente do Vale do Fim, além de é claro, do sennin Jiraiya-sama e alguns dos meus companheiros de classe, como Hinata-chan e Shikamaru.

Apesar deu ter me tornado menos alegre e saltitante, eu não pude deixar de amar aqueles que se importavam comigo, esse é o único motivo que me faz permanecer em Konoha, porque se fosse por mim eu já teria destruído esse vilarejo hipócrita há muito tempo.

-Tsunade...Hokage-sama...

Dei algumas cutucadas nas costas dela delicadamente, ela abriu os olhos e me encarou por alguns segundos sem saber do que se tratava, levantou e quase fez a garrafa de sake se espatifar no chão, mas eu a peguei no ar com muita facilidade.

-O que você quer há essa hora gaki?-Ela coçou a cabeça enquanto bocejava.

Sorri, só pelo fato dela ter me chamado como nos tempos em que eu ainda vivia aparecendo em sua torre para pedir uma missão, só que por causa da máscara ela nada percebeu.

-Tsunade-hime...obaa-chan...

Ela me olhou desconfiada, eu não a chamava assim desde que o Uchiha havia fugido, ou então só em casos muito sérios.

-O que foi Naruto...?

-Hoje eu estava patrulhando a floresta como você ordenou...e achei uma batalha no meio do caminho...uma batalha com ninjas do Som...

Ela arregalou os olhos assustada.

-Não me diga que Orochimaru resolveu definitivamente nos atacar?

-Não senhora, era uma batalha entres seus próprios ninjas.

Ela pareceu um pouco mais aliviada, suas olheiras estavam mais visíveis do que nunca, ela definitivamente precisava de um descanso.

-Mas...eu capturei um prisioneiro...acho que ele precisa de sua assistência médica...

-Então por que não o levou até Shizune?Você sabe que ela pode muito bem cuidar disso, eu estou muito ocupada no momento...

Retirei a máscara e a olhei bem nos olhos,eu devia estar com uma expressão muito séria porque ela parou de falar na mesma hora, e também me encarou de volta um pouco assustada.

-Uchiha Sasuke...ele está na ante-sala...

Dicionário:

obaa-chan: vovó

Notas da Autora:

Bom bom...obrigada pelas reviews!

Isso me ajuda muito a hora de eu escrever!

Vou demorar um poquinho para postar nesse mês, porque além do vestibular que eu vou fazer domingo (Fuvest oo"), também vou estar preparando algumas coisas para ir ao show do Simple Plan (o//).

Sobre a fics também quero comentar que eu fiz um Naruto diferente do mangá porque eu acho que ele é assim realmente!Ninguém é santo a ponto de levar umas porradas e ainda continuar sorridente e ajudando todo mundo, ele é uma pessoa triste, e eu coloquei um tom de revolta nesse personagem também, porque ele esta só tentando mostrar que tem sentimentos e que eles podem ser feridos.

Não me espanquem pelo Sai...apenas gosto do personagem e juntei as duas coisas!Ele é uma biba de primeira, e não vai deixar o Sasuke levar essa facilmente...risada afetada

Respondendo as reviews:

xX Kitsune Xx: Obrigada pela review o// SasuxNaru é o meu casal favorito.

Nicky-sama: Obrigada pela review! Pode deixar que eu vou colocar mais yaoi sim pensamentos indevidos xDD

0Dany0: Obrigada pela review!

Srta.Rin: Meu Deus! Que review grande! Gosto de reviews grandes!ponto positivo para vocêObrigada pela review!...Sobre as críticas: Adoro observações nas minhas fics, porque assim posso melhorar. Na parte que você falou sobre o Naruto-kun estar um pouco diferente do original, eu até posso concordar com você, mas eu acho que eu ficaria revoltada se fizessem isso comigo!E também na minha fics a Kyuubi se fundiu a ele, o que muda um pouco a sua personalidade.

Sobre o cabelo comprido...eu simplesmente tenho espasmos só de pensar ele com um rabinho de cavalo e olhar de malvado!

yue-chan: Obrigada pela review! Também acho que o Sasuke deve estar com algum efeito colateral no cérebro para ser tão burro xDD, e o Naruto-kun dark ruleia!

.DaRk LaDiE: Outro review gigantesco o! pontinhos positivos Sobre as críticas: acho que você entendeu errado, os sufixos demonstram respeito, não adimiração ou algo assim, é bem diferente!Os sufixos são usados como forma de mostrar as hierarquias entre eles, não que o Sasuke-teme gostasse já expliquei...tenho taras por cabelo comprido uu, não me culpem...

Naruto malvado é o que há!Ele não pode ficar levando toco e ficar feliz com isso!

E também a risada afetada do Orochimaru!Tinha me esquecido dela(como eu pude?), pensei em editar a fics só para coloca-la.

lembra da fics SasuxSaku e arremessa uma pedramodo trevoso ON

Obrigada pela review!modo trevoso OFF

Beijos e abraços para todos,

Swift


	4. Chapter 4

_Eu jurava que havia visto dois olhos azuis me encarando antes de desmaiar..._

_Odeio essa sensação de impotência antes de ficar tudo escuro e a minha mente confusa, gosto de ter o controle da situação, isso me lembra o dia depois do massacre._

_Eu tinha pânico de acordar e não saber se era real ou não, que pelo menos fosse uma coisa definitiva, não essa dúvida que se arrasta há muitos anos._

_Acordar e pensar que foi tudo um sonho, mas depois desses segundos felizes ver a realidade bem ali na minha frente e sofrer tudo de novo como se houvesse acabado de acontecer._

_Sentir de novo aquele gosto amargo na boca e a garganta ficar sufocada como se eu tivesse necessidade de gritar para o mundo o quanto eu estava sofrendo, mas eu nunca fiz isso, eu guardei em silêncio a minha dor..._

_Até o dia em que aquele dobe fizesse o contrário de mim..._

_Ele conseguiu falar aquilo que estava no seu coração, sem nenhuma proteção, falsidade ou drama...ele apenas disse o que eu não podia dizer._

_**"Você é parte da minha família Sasuke...e agora você esta tentando me tirar a única coisa preciosa que eu tenho?"**_

_Quando vi o seu rosto pálido ao me dizer aquelas palavras, eu pude ter certeza que você era importante...só não sabia de que modo._

_O real motivo de eu ter procurado o Orochimaru...foi por você dobe..._

_Eu teria que mata-lo...não importa que eu tenha poder agora,__** ele**__ tem um poder maior justamente porque conseguiu tirar qualquer vinculo que tinha com esse mundo...e eu não consegui isso._

_Eu me desprendi de tudo...dos meus amigos...das minhas vontades...dos meus gostos...mas..._

_Não consegui me desprender de você..._

_Eu teria de matá-lo realmente para poder tirar qualquer vinculo entre nós, mas acho que nem isso adiantaria para você me deixar em paz..._

_Quando eu vi você caído desmaiado por nossa luta, no Vale do Fim, eu fiquei observando a minha bandana cair do seu lado e a chuva bater levemente nos eu rosto, lavando um pouco de sangue que estava no canto da sua boca._

_Foi nessa hora que eu decidi que eu não iria fazer do jeito do meu odioso aniki, eu iria fazer do meu jeito, iria ficar forte o meu jeito..._

_...e iria te guardar no meu coração do meu jeito..._

Luz.

Dor.

Acho que a minha garganta esta seca demais para eu dizer qualquer coisa sem engasgar.

Abri os olhos lentamente...a luz feriu-os um pouco até se acostumarem a claridade...eu sabia que estava encrencado de algum jeito...nunca se acorda sem lembrar do que aconteceu, ainda mais com dor e meio atordoado, sem ser encrenca.

Maldita sensação!

Acho que amaldiçoei todos os ancestrais de quem é que fosse, tivesse me colocado em uma cama de hospital...

_"Perae!Eu estou em um hospital!"_

Olhei envolta procurando qualquer indicio de reconhecimento e eu pude ver que já havia ficado em um quarto parecido...

_**"Puataquipariumerdacaralho!"**_

Eu estava em Konoha!

Comecei a lembrar de tudo: da fuga, dos shinobis que o maldito hebi enviou atrás de mim, da luta, do ANBU...

Eu estava com as reservas de chakra muito baixas por conta do uso excessivo do Magenkyou Sharingan e já fazia dois dias que eu estava fugindo sem parar, sem contar que com a neve espessa caindo sobre os meus ombros nus.

Tentei me levantar mais rápido do que eu poderia e a conseqüência foi uma pontada devastadoramente dolorida no meu ombro esquerdo...

O selo estava queimando como brasa e o máximo que eu puder fazer foram colocar as mãos apertadas sobre o meu ombro e ranger os dentes, rezando que a dor passasse logo.

Eu havia sido treinado para suportar qualquer tipo de dor, mas o selo sempre me deixava abalado, era como se eu não tivesse a mínima proteção contra aquela coisa monstruosa que ia crescendo em direção ao meu rosto.

Tentei me levantar mais uma vez, tendo sucesso, tateando a borda da cama para ter algum apoio.

Concentrei-me tentando não entrar em pânico naquele quarto semi-escuro com as marcas subindo no meu pescoço, tentei me acalmar, o que foi quase impossível.

O hebi deveria estar tentando me enlouquecer a distância, o selo amaldiçoado queimando era só um aviso que ele estava mandando...

Fui ingênuo de acreditar que poderia escapar ileso dessa...

Lembro de uma vez ter perguntado para a garota do Quarteto do Som, que não me lembro o nome agora, do porque deles continuarem a servir Orochimaru, se eles já possuíam poderes o suficiente.

_**"Uma vez amaldiçoado, não há mais volta...nós não temos escolha a não ser servi-lo, esse foi o preço pelo poder que nós alcançamos."**_

As palavras dela ecoavam na minha cabeça enquanto eu me contorcia de dor em cima da cama, eu já não tinha mais volta, ele iria conseguir o que queria e não iria nem suar por isso, eu estava sendo controlado plenamente por ele.

_"Eu não vou deixar ele me controlar!...Não depois de tudo o que eu passei...não depois que eu fiz os outros passarem!"_

Por um mísero segundo consegui cortar o elo em que ele me prendia, mas isso me deixou ofegante e quase a ponto de vomitar pelo esforço sobre humano que eu havia feito

Literalmente...

Eu estava ferrado...

------

Dicionário:

dobe: perdedor

hebi: serpente

aniki: forma durona de um irmão mais novo chamar o mais velho.

------

Já havia passado das 2 horas da madrugada, mas para a surpresa do ANBU que entro na sala do conselho de Konoha, todos os integrantes, incluindo os líderes dos clãs Nara, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi e Yamanaka, além de é claro dos poderosos anciãos, estavam presentes.

Todos estavam sentados envolta de uma mesa oval e suas expressões estavam sérias e contidas, muitos não sabiam ao certo porque haviam sidos chamados para uma reunião de emergência, porém já esperavam o pior: um ataque da Vila do Som, liderados por Orochimaru.

Konoha havia perdido muitos clientes desde a última invasão e não estavam com muitos recursos.

Todos olhavam envolta esperando que a Hokage se pronunciasse, porém ela só analiso-os por um longo período com uma expressão facial que continha um sorriso nervoso.

O ANBU se dirigiu até a Hokage entregando-a uma pasta, era o motivo por ter entrado na sala: o capitão o havia mandado entregar uma pasta médica do hospital de Konoha que só podia ser aberta pela Hokage-sama.

Assim que o ANBU se retirou a Hokage abriu a pasta dando uma olhada rápida no conteúdo.

-Boa noite a todos...convoquei essa reunião de emergência por um motivo grave, que envolve a declaração de guerra da Vila do Som.

-Um shinobi e também nukenin de classe S foi capturado por um de nossos ANBUs esta noite...Uchiha Sasuke foi encontrado a pouco mais de um quilometro dos portões de Konoha.

Houve uma agitação e muito exclamaram espantados, a maiorias dos anciãos ostentava um sorriso de vitória no rosto, o que desgostou muito a Hokage, ela sabia que eles poderiam usar o Uchiha a seu favor fazendo-o seu aliado.

-Isso por acaso é alguma declaração de guerra?-Hyuuga Hiashi perguntou.

-Pelo que sei até agora o Uchiha estava fugindo de alguns shinobi do Som...-A Hokage tomou fôlego- Consequentemente acho que ele deve ter saído dos domínios de Orochimaru e deve ter tentado proteção aqui em Konoha.

Uma nova onda de murmúrios se espalhou pela sala, por um lado ter um shinobi que estava á par de todas as estratégias do inimigo era uma vantagem imensa, mas por outro lado foi o Uchiha que deu forças para que Orochimaru conseguisse uma boa dianteira contra Konoha e ele deveria ser punido rigorosamente.

-Iremos fazer uma votação: aqueles que concordam que deve haver um acordo com o Uchiha para que ele diga todos os segredos do Som em troca de proteção, levantem as mãos.

Por uma vitória esmagadora todos concordaram que deveria haver um acordo, o que deixou os anciãos mais satisfeitos ainda.

Muitos deles haviam declarado, na época da batalha do Vale do Fim, como ficou conhecida, que o contêiner da Kyuubi havia ferido o Uchiha propositalmente e que o Uchiha só havia se juntado a Orochimaru porque estava sendo controlado pelo selo amaldiçoado e que não tinha consciência do que fazia.

Eles esperavam ganhar o apoio do Uchiha e juntar o ódio dos moradores do vilarejo, para se livrarem do gaki,isso porque muitos deles haviam participado da batalha contra a Kyuubi e não conseguiam ver diferença entre Naruto e a youkai.

-Muito bem...então a reunião está encerrada, podem voltar para as suas casas.

A hokage já foi se levantando e saindo em direção a porta mais foi parada por um dos anciãos.

-Eu gostaria de saber Tsunade-sama...qual foi o ANBU que capturou o Sasuke-kun?

O ancião chamado Ritsu era o mais influente no conselho e detinha quase o mesmo poder que a Hokage, além de ser o maior opositor em relação a Naruto.

Ele mantinha um sorriso desdenhoso e falava com uma voz arrastada própria de um velho, nunca havia se dado bem com a Hokage por vários motivos e principalmente por ser ele que havia colocado a proposta de executar o contêiner da Kyuubi.

-Foi Foxy, Ristu-san...

O ancião abriu ainda mais o seu sorriso, deixando varias rugas de seu rosto velho ainda mais a mostra.

-Eu já suspeitava que o gaki que tivesse feito isso...deve estar procurando vingança contra o pobre Sasuke-kun...ele deve é estar com medo do que o Uchiha possa falar...contar a verdade do que realmente aconteceu.

A vontade da Hokage era de simplesmente de socar o ancião com todas as forças que conseguisse reunir, mas sabia que isso seria impossível além pelo fato de mostra que ele a havia realmente afetado e ela não iria dar esse gostinho para o velho nojento.

-Isso é o que nós vamos ver Ritsu-san...isso é que nós vamos ver...

E saiu satisfeita por ver a cara de incrédulo do velho enquanto saiu pela porta e ia em direção ao hospital...ela teria uma lonnnnga conversa com Uchiha.

--------

Olhei mais uma vez para aquela janela no quinto andar do hospital...ele deveria estar muito ferido mesmo para não sentir a minha presença logo em cima do telhado de um prédio próximo.

Eu ainda nem tinha tirado as minhas vestes de ANBU e a máscara quase não era necessária pela pouca luminosidade que fazia nas ruas, era ainda muito cedo e não havia nenhuma alma viva em um raio de 600 metros.

Eu devo ter ficado a madrugada inteira observando o quarto onde o Uchiha estava sendo tratado.

Por culpa?

Por medo que ele fosse embora?

Não sei ao certo, só sei que havia perdido a hora apenas para ficar sentado em um telhado duro em uma noite fria, só para ficar ali...observando e me perdendo em pensamentos.

Malditas perguntas que vinham a minha cabeça.

Por que ele havia voltado?

Por que justamente agora?

O teme havia me afetado de uma maneira que nem eu poderia explicar.

Eu ficava lembrando de seus olhos negros e frios me encarando, do seu cabelo macio caindo sobre o seu rosto, da sua respiração leve e ritmada...

Como aquele maldito ousava me afetar de novo?

Eu sei que a culpa não é dele...

É minha por ser tão ingênuo, por ser tão...apaixonado.

_"Droga Uchiha...por que você não me deixa em paz?"_

Acho que nunca vou saber o porquê dessa criatura com cara anjo e mente de demônio, me afeta tanto.

Olhei mais envolta, já era quase manhã e não era bom para mim ficar andando pelas ruas de Konoha com uma veste ANBU e cara de tonto apaixonado.

Eu já ia me levantar e me espreguiçar, quando alguém tocou o meu ombro obrigando me a me sentar de novo.

-Demorou para me encontrar Sai.

Virei o rosto para olhar a pessoa com quem eu mais passava o tempo ultimamente, seu sorriso falso e sua cara de criança enganavam, mas não a mim, ele poderia ser capaz de várias coisas cruéis e lógico que foi isso uma das coisas que me atraiu nele.

É claro que aqueles olhos negros lindos e aquela pele branquinha e macia também ajudava, né?

-Ora ora ora...então o Uchiha resolveu dar as caras, não é Naruto-kun?

-Como você sabe Sai?-Ele já havia se sentado ao me lado encostando a sua cabeça no meu ombro.

-Você sabe que eu tenho os meus meios, né?-Ele olhou nos meus olhos com a boca a poucos centímetros da minha-Não faça perguntas para que eu não possa mentir.

Ele voltou o rosto novamente para o quarto do Uchiha com uma expressão que eu não conseguia identificar, não sabia se era raiva ou curiosidade, uma hora me pareceu medo.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos em silêncio, só ali curtindo o vento gelado que batia nas nossas costas.

-Não vai falar com ele Naruto-kun?

-Não.

Ele virou o rosto novamente para me encarar com uma expressão séria que me pareceu estranha porque na maioria das vezes ele estava com aquele sorriso bobo de sempre.

-Posso saber o motivo?

-Não.

-Você tem medo?

Ele me conhecia bem demais.

É lógico que eu tinha medo.Medo dele me rejeitar, medo que não termos o que falar, medo dele não significar mais nada para mim, medo dele ter se tornado um estranho.

Fitei por alguns instantes os seus olhos frios, e lhe dei um pequeno beijo, apenas um selinho para lhe agradecer por me compreender tão bem.

Ele se aconchegou mais para perto do meu corpo, de modo que eu pudesse acariciar os cabelos.

-Você sabe que eu o amo, não é Sai?

Eu pude perceber o seu olhar se entristecer um pouco, como a nossa relação de amizade era muito forte, ás vezes passávamos um pouco dos limites e eu achava que Sai não parecia mais reconhecer o que éramos de verdade um para o outro.

Foi exatamente o que aconteceu comigo e com o Uchiha...mas eu não amava o Sai.

Ele poderia ser o garoto mais perfeito e amável que eu conhecia, ele poderia ser a pessoa que melhor me tratava...

Mas ele não era o Uchiha.

O Uchiha foi a primeira pessoa na vila que me reconheceu como um ser humano descente, todos na vila me tratavam com desprezo, me humilhando apenas com o olhar, e eu tendo me encaixar no meio de tudo isso me encontrei com o cara que era o favorito entre os moradores da vila...e ele não me desprezou, conseguia me irritar apenas para eu tentar supera-lo mais tarde, ele reconheceu que eu poderia ser alguém.

Sai simplesmente balançava as pernas no ar enquanto tentava parecer menos embaraçado.

-Eu sei Naru-chan, não se preocupe com isso, se você quiser eu não te procuro mais, não tem probl-...

Eu o impedi um beijo, puxando o seu rosto com as mãos da maneira mais carinhosa possível e o olhei bem nos seus olhos.

-Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá ficar com ele, eu não poderia ser tão ingrato com você, não depois de tudo o que você fez por mim...eu quero esquecê-lo Sai e se for para ficar com alguém e que esse alguém seja você...

Ele se afastou um pouco dos meus braços, olhou para baixo e disse em um fio de voz:

-Não Naruto-kun, isso não está certo, você não me ama e o que eu quero ver é a sua felicidade...e também não quero ser um instrumento para você tirar o da sua cabeça.

Ele tirou as minhas mãos do seu rosto e me encarou.

-Eu quero que você me ame de verdade, mas se isso não for possível eu quero que você seja feliz com quem quer que seja.

Eu o encarava surpreso.

Ele conseguiu tirar toda a minha certeza e me jogar em monte de novo em um mar de dúvidas...Tudo o que ele disse era verdade.

-Ás vezes eu acho que você me conhece até bem demais.

-Não vai se acostumando não, heim?Ser bonzinho ás vezes me dá nos nervos.

Eu ri com a cara de bobo que ele fez em seguida, o abracei com força, para agradecer tudo o que ele me disse, ás vezes eu realmente me surpreendia com esse garoto.

-Vamos, o capitão do esquadrão mandou te chamar, nova missão e parece que é bem séria-Sai disse já se recompondo do nosso momento hiper-sentimental.

Levantamos-nos e fomos caminhando até a base dos ANBU's.

Olhei mais uma vez para trás...

Será que eu poderia perdoar o Uchiha e esquecer de tudo o que passamos?

Será que ele poderia me perdoar por eu ter me transformado tanto?

------

Olá tudo bom com vocês?

(recebe pedrada na cabeça)

Enfim...desculpem pela demora, a verdade é que esses capítulos já estão prontos a um certo tempo, o problema é que eu tive uma crise criativa e não consegui fazer a sua continuação(mesmo tendo a idéia toda já na cabeça), porém eu vi que isso realmente não tinha sentido e resolvi criar vergonha a cara e postar logo.

Desculpem se não respondi a alguma review, é que ando meio(totalmente) ocupada com vestibular e tal, que nem deu tempo de ver se continha reviews novas.

Mesmo assim: Muito Obrigada (:

Até p próximo capítulo( que venha logo, eu espero).


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke's POV

Maldito Anbu de cabelos vermelhos...aquela criatura não havia parado de me encarar o dia todo em que eu passei no hospital, não parava de me lançar um olhar insolente mesmo estando com o rosto coberto com uma máscara de raposa...Maldita hora em que eu havia concordado em fazer aquele trato com a Hokage.

FlashBack:

Acho que desmaiei pelo esforço de fazer o selo ficar inativo mais uma vez, mas quando acordei de novo pude sentir uma mão sobre a minha testa que emitia um calor reconfortante...deveria ser algum mednin tendo fazer a minha febre abaixar.

Abri os olhos mais uma vez e pude ver um borrão rosa a minha frente...Sakura?Ela havia me dito uma vez que gostaria de se tornar uma mednin assim com sua nova mestra, Tsunade-sama, a Hokage mais irresponsável que eu já havia visto, mas como sempre eu não havia prestado muita atenção no que a garota de cabelos rosa falara...

Até hoje sinto um pouco de remorso pelo jeito que eu a tratava, ela era apenas uma garota que queria um pouco de atenção, e eu imaturo como sempre, em vez de ter uma conversa esclarecedora com ela e dizer que nunca ocorreria nada entre nós, fui deixando a coisa tomar proporções maiores do que eu havia imaginado, e passei apenas a desprezá-la enquanto ela dava claras provas de amor por mim...

Amar e não poder fazer nada quando a isso...era simplesmente cruel demais o que eu havia feito, ela até tinha terminado uma amizade importante com outra garota que também parecia gostar de mim...Ino, acho que esse era o seu nome, uma garota que eu não conhecia muito bem, mas que eu desprezava do mesmo modo.

-Sasuke...?Você está acordado?-Era ela mesma, Haruno Sakura, quando meus olhos entraram em foco pude ver uma linda garota a minha frente.Ela havia crescido é lógico e aparentava ter ficado muito mais forte desde o nosso último encontro.Possuía os mesmos traços da garota frágil como sugeria o seu nome, mas parecia que um pintor havia pego as suas bases e aperfeiçoado até chegar a um ponto em que ela havia ficado quase irreconhecível, possuía um olhar duro e severo, braços musculosos para uma garota e seu cabelo rosa parecia que precisava de algum cuidado.

Tentei me levantar para falar com ela, mas me impediu colocando delicadamente a mão sobre o meu colo me empurrando de volta para a cama, ela estava com uma semblante muito sério e disse em uma voz mais grave:

-Você escapou por pouco Uchiha, se não fosse os incríveis conhecimentos que minha mestra, Tsunade-sama, me passou, você não passaria agora de um cadáver andante...-Ela pegou um par de luvas e começou a coloca-las desviando o seu olhar para elas.- Você estava com uma febre muito acima do normal e estava a ponto de ter um ataque epilético...tive que abaixar o seu chakra quase que zero, parece que o seu selo amaldiçoado é ativado pelo seu próprio chakra...-Ela voltou a olhar em meus olhos e deu um sorriso que eu poderia dizer...triste- Irônico...não,Sasuke-kun?Ser traído pelo seu próprio chakra...

-Gomen...Sakura, gomen nasai...-Eu não consegui olha-la diretamente nos olhos, estava envergonhado demais para tal, como eu pude decepcionar pessoas que se importavam comigo?Como eu pude ser tão egoísta?Como eu pude fazer aquilo com o Naruto?São coisas que eu nunca irei me perdoar.

-Não me venha com desculpas agora, você tem muito o que explicar Uchiha Sasuke-Disse uma voz vinda acima dos ombros da shinobi, Tsunade-hime estava parada me olhando com olhos rançosos...não posso culpa-la, isso não é mais do que eu mereça, parecia mais cansada, mas ainda ostentava uma aparência jovem e forte- Deixe me explicar a situação para você Uchiha, queremos saber o que faz aqui, porque está aqui, e é claro se espera algo de nós?

-Tsunade-sama...?-Sakura havia se levantado em respeito a mestra e olhava apreensiva para a mesma.

-Ah, claro Sakura, poderia nos dar licença por alguns minutos?Shizune está esperando-a do lado de fora, não comente com ninguém o que você viu aqui, essa é uma "reunião" extra oficial, ninguém pode saber que eu falei com o Uchiha antes da audiência de amanhã...

A Hokage puxou um banco e sentou-se na minha frente tentando me encarar, desviei o olhar para o chão...como isso era humilhante, o fato de eu sempre ter sido tratado como superior havia deixado um caráter arrogante em mim, por mais que eu soubesse que merecia aquilo.

-Tadaima...Sasuke-kun...-Sakura ainda deu uma última olhada e um sorriso cansado antes de fechar a porta e deixar a sós com a Hokage.

O clima havia ficado um pouco tenso, e eu não conseguia fazer outra coisa se não me concentrar no formigamento acima do meu ombro, o selo ainda estava tentado abrir, porém com pouco efeito, mas mesmo assim eu não parava de pensar...como havia me metido em um jogo tão surreal como aquele, desejo de vingança?Acho que não, eu só havia usado o nome do meu clã para ter um sentido nessa vida miserável em que eu estava levando, sem levar em conta as pessoas ao meu redor.

-Okay Uchiha...pode começar a falar...-A Hokage havia falado em uma voz mais descontraída e largando-se um pouco na cadeira- Essa noite eu passei pensando...O que o grande e maravilhoso Uchiha traidor estaria fazendo perto dos domínios de nosso humilde vilarejo.

Seu tom era claro de ironia e desprezo, decidi que iria fazer o jogo dela, iria ter que responder tudo que ela queria se quisesse sair vivo daqui.

-Eu...estava fugindo Hokage-sama, pode não parecer, mas a minha intenção não era pedir ajuda a Konoha...-Engoli em seco- Acho que eu sem perceber acabei vindo parar aqui.

-Orgulhoso como sempre não é Uchiha?Difícil de admitir que precisava de ajuda.-Ela tirou um cigarro em um dos bolsos laterais do vestido, como um fósforo o acendeu ainda na boca e tragou longamente antes de soltar um pouco de fumaça- Admita, por mais que você não quisesse sabia que sua única chance de sair vivo depois de deixar o bastardo do Orochimaru era vindo para cá...correto?

Olhei-a um pouco surpreso.

-O que foi?Eu só deduzi que você havia traído o Hebi...acertei não é?

Respirei fundo, realmente essa mulher merecia ser Hokage.

-Eu não traí Orochimaru-sa...enfim, eu acabei descobrindo por meio de uma conversa de Kabuto com ele, o plano de obter o meu sharingan, eles iriam faze-lo naquela noite, e eu simplesmente fugi, só que minhas reservas de chakra estavam muito baixas porque eu havia usado o Magenkyou Sharingan para treinar, e com os efeitos colaterais eu não percebi que haviam mandado alguns guardas atrás de mim, eu tentei correr o máximo que eu podia, mas acabei desmaiando por causa do selo.

-Eu sei que pode parecer ridículo eu falar isso agora, mas eu realmente me arrependo de tudo o que eu fiz meus amigos, se é que eu posso chama-los assim agora, passarem, eu realmente sinto muito mesmo.

Acho que a minha voz com tons de pânico e desespero haviam pego a Hokage de surpresa, mas ela logo disfarçou o seu olhar perplexo e pôs se a me analisar novamente.O que eu mais queria no momento era me esconder por tem passado a minha insegurança de longos anos reprimidos no meu costumeiro olhar de indiferença.

Aquele não era eu, a pessoa atrás da minha máscara ainda era o pequeno Sasuke que sorria quando a mãe chamava pelo nome e que sentia uma admiração patética pelo seu "aniki", não o garoto frio e arrogante que mostrava estar sempre pronto para tudo.

-Ora, acalme-se Uchiha...eu já esperava essa sua resposta- A mulher tragou mais uma vez- Todos já sabiam desde o início que o maldito Hebi estava era atrás do seu precioso Sharingan...mas a dúvida era...será que você seria esperto o suficiente para perceber algo tão óbvio e fugir sem que ele conseguisse o que tanto desejava.

Eu havia sido estúpido demais...era claro que Orochimaru nunca iria me dar poder de graça, eu sempre tentei não pensar muito sobre o assunto e inventar uma desculpa para isso como, que ele estivesse dando poder a mim apenas para irritar o meu irmão mais velho, já que ele também havia participado da Akatsuki.

-Vamos falar claramente agora Uchiha, eu não gosto de você e nem você gosta de mim, você precisa de proteção e eu de informações- A Hokage se levantou e estendeu sua mão para mim- Então vamos fazer o seguinte, você me passa tudo o que conseguir e eu garanto que o seu traseiro ficará realmente seguro aqui e o cogitarei a possibilidade de convencer o conselho a não sentenciarem você a uma pena "muito rude".

Então era isso, de todas as opções que eu tinha essa me pareceu a melhor...Como se eu tivesse muita...

Um falcão havia parado sobre o mirante da sala de reuniões do esquadrão ANBU, que ficava secretamente atrás da sala da Godaime-sama, o pequeno pássaro era usado para trocar informações de dentro e fora da vila, além de ser discreto e ágil, o animal era treinado para destruir a carta assim que fosse capturado por algum inimigo ou predador.

O animal passou pela porta sem que ninguém da sala fizesse algo sobre a sua presença, entrou em uma sala onde um ANBU sentado em um banco lateral espera alguma missão, o falcão apenas jogou a carta sobre os eu colo e saiu assim como entrara.

O garoto de cabelos pretos ocultados sobre uma máscara de tanuki, apenas abriu a correspondência e começou a ler a carta.

_Querido Tanuki-chan,! _

_Quando disse que o Yamato-taichou queria falar comigo, eu nem poderia imaginar que era algum tipo de missão para tomar conta do Uchiha.Sei que você está a mais tempo na ANBU do que eu e tenho certeza que você tem alguma coisa haver com isso! _

_De qualquer jeito não me espere no alojamento hoje, parece que nessa maldita missão eu vou ter que seguir aquele merda dia e noite. _

_Diga para Sakura que eu não vou voltar tão cedo, Tsunade disse que ela já sabe do "ocorrido" e eu queria falar com ela sobre isso, mas diga para ela não mandar nenhuma mensagem enquanto eu estiver fora. O Uchiha pode simplesmente interceptar a mensagem e meus anos como ANBU estariam chegando ao fim. _

_Quando eu voltar você terá a sua punição, se comporte bem e não beba demais porque se eu sentir um cheiro sequer de álcool no meu lençol eu te arrebento! _

_Foxy _

-Típico...- E voltou a encostar a cabeça na parede.

-----

O Uchiha passou a mão por cima de um móvel de sua antiga casa que agora não passava de um distrito abandonado do que antes foi um dos redutos mais poderosos de Konoha, o lugar estava caindo aos pedaços depois de tantos anos sem cuidados, portas quebradas, móveis empoeirados...tudo o que foi a sua infância estava quase perdido.

Havia se passado quase uma semana desde que ele havia voltado ao seu vilarejo natal, depois de dois dias no hospital já havia se recuperado quase que completamente, teve uma audiência com o conselho de Konoha que ao contrário que ele havia pensado, estava muito mais afim de absolvê-lo a condená-lo, houve até um ancião chamado Ritsu que tentará convencer a todos que ele era apenas uma vítima da "criança amaldiçoada"...quando ele havia chamado Naruto assim...

_FlashBack: _

_-Sasuke-kun é inocente-O velho andava entre as pessoas que compunham o conselho, todos sentados em uma mesa redonda. _

_-Tenho certeza que foi apenas uma das muitas vítimas daquele...amaldiçoado, a criança amaldiçoada com certeza deve ter tentado mata-lo é claro...a loucura por sangue dele não tem limites-E com um sorriso desdenhoso disse- É claro que louco de inveja por não poder contra alguém do clã Uchiha, usou seu poder "oculto"...ele não passa de um bastardo com sede de sangue, deveríamos imediatamente mandar uma ordem para prende-lo... _

_Foi interrompido pelo Uchiha que havia se levantado e esmurrado a mesa do conselho mesmo estando algemado. _

_-Pare de falar do Naruto assim!Ele não tem nada com isso, só foi uma missão idiota que ele teve a infelicidade de pegar por causa de uma loucura minha - Todos do conselho olhavam exasperados, Tsunade-sama deu um leve sorriso parecendo satisfeita consigo mesma. _

_-Todos vocês não tem o direito de falar dele! Eu sei do que falo, Orochimaru me contou tudo, eu sei sobre a Kyuubi, sobre o selo...tudo! _

_Sua voz ficou mais branda, desviando os olhos para as suas mãos, parecia que falava mais consigo mesmo do que com todos a sua volta. _

_ -Como podem fazer isso com ele sendo que ele foi a salvação de todos vocês, desse vilarejo idiota, se não fosse o corpo dele nenhum de nós estaria aqui! _

_-Eu concordei que iria passar todas as informações para esse conselho, mas se você continuarem a falar do Naruto assim, eu quero mais é que vocês me executem e que faz todos para o inferno! _

_Um longo silêncio tomou conta da sala, todos pareciam que tinha tomado um tapa da cara, os únicos que pareciam menos desconfortáveis eram a Hokage e o ANBU que esperava no canto da sala... _

_Fim do FlashBack _

Depois de toda a confusão foi decidido que ninguém mais iria tocar no nome de Naruto na frente do Uchiha e que ele deveria passar todas as informações possíveis se não quisesse sofrer piores conseqüências, mas antes de sair da sala Sasuke teve certeza de que ao olhar para o ancião que ele havia desafiado, pode ver os seus lábios dizerem inaudivelmente

"Você está acabado"

Bom...isso não importava agora, tudo o que ele podia fazer enquanto espera o seu julgamento era tentar melhorar um pouco a sua antiga casa com um ANBU que não saia da sua cola nunca.

O ANBU tinha sido a sua única companhia durante toda a semana, pouco havia se falado, Sasuke pode perceber que o shinobi retinha um grande rancor contra ele, toda vez que se falavam podia ouvir o ressentimento em sua voz...que de algum modo bizarro parecia estranhamente familiar.

Ele havia sido proibido de sair do antigo distrito Uchiha, apenas recebia algumas visitas da Hokage que vinha ver se estava tudo em ordem, ás vezes acompanhada por Sakura tentava obter o máximo de informações sobre os seus antigos companheiros.

Descobriu que Sakura estava tendo um relacionamento sério com Rock Lee, que havia sido promovido a jounin, Shikamaru estava na polícia tática de Konoha como estrategista, seu mentor Asuma-sensei havia morrido em uma missão e deixado Kurenai-sensei grávida de 8 meses...

Isso deixou Sasuke sentido pela criança que ainda estava por vir, nem havia vindo ao mundo e já estava sem um pai...

Também haviam acontecido coisas que o Uchiha nunca havia sequer imaginado, o clã Hyuuga estava em conflito por um casal nada convencional: Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji estavam tendo um romance secreto havia uns dois e depois de muita conversa decidiram declarar para a família que estavam noivos.

Isso causou muita briga é claro, eles eram primos, ele da família secundária que devia obediência a família principal ao qual ela pertencia, além de é claro ela ser uma das candidatas a líder do clã sendo que deveria ter um casamento muito mais vantajoso para tal.

Porém parecia que os dois não iriam desistir da idéia tão cedo e até Tsunade-sama teve que intervir para que não houvesse um massacre, mas o que mais surpreendeu a todos foi a fato de que o próprio líder do clã, Hyuuga Hiashi, pai de Hinata intercedeu pelos dois e foi a favor do noivado...Ele disse que teria muito prazer em ter o sobrinho como genro.

É claro que Hinata ficou radiante com a atitude do pai, essa foi a maior demonstração de carinho que ela havia recebido dele até hoje, quem não ficou muito feliz com isso foi Hanabi , sua irmã mais nova que antes detinha toda a afeição do pai.

Depois dessas conversas Sasuke tentava ser o mais agradável possível com a sua ex-companheira, ele nunca teria coragem de dizer desculpas cara-à-cara e ela entendeu isso perfeitamente, não poderia trata-lo mal mesmo depois de tudo.

Ele também ficou sabendo que haviam colocado um outro shinobi em seu lugar no Time 7, que apesar de estar inativo no momento, era reunido de vez em quando.O nome do outro era Sai e Kakashi também não estava mais a frente do time, era um tal de Yamato...

Mas ele nunca perguntava sobre Naruto...

Toda vez que sentia vontade de falar sobre o ex-melhor amigo, algo o impedia...

"Como ele está?"

"Ele cresceu?"

"Está com alguém?"

Essas eram algumas das perguntas que ficavam enroscadas em sua garganta, e como ele não perguntava Sakura também não tocava no assunto, ela devia achar que era melhor ele tentar falar sobre o loiro que ficar empurrando uma reconciliação entre os dois...

E assim os dias foram passando, mas Sasuke sabia que essa calmaria uma hora ou outra iria terminar.

----- 

O ancião Ritsu não conseguia dormir desde que o maldito Uchiha tinha acabado com os seus planos, estava tudo programado e aquele bastardo tinha feito o contrário do que ele esperava.

Mas é claro que ele não deixaria isso barato e como todos poderosos de Konoha tinham espiões por todos os países vizinhos, ele não era diferente e é claro que na vila do som ele tinha os seus contatos...Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke iriam pagar, e Kabuto-san, antigo shinobi de Konoha iria ajudar...é claro ao seu preço.

-Ora...o que o grande ancião de Konoha gostaria de um simples mednin como eu?-Kabuto havia recebido um aviso do ancião, horas depois de passar pelos arredores da vila da folha a procura do maldito Uchiha.

-Kabuto-san, eu sempre admirei a sua habilidade com as artes da medicina...o que um velho como eu poderia fazer se não sentar e conversar com um dos prodígios da nova geração...?

-Vamos logo ao que interessa Ristu, Orochimaru-sama não está muito contente com a minha pessoa, venho procurado o idiota do Uchiha a uma semana...

Os olhos do velho brilharam, ele estava chegando a onde queria:

-Uchiha Sasuke se encontra dentro dos portões de Konoha, é claro, acompanhado por ANBU's dia e noite...está fazendo até um trato com o conselho...quem sabe não conta todos os segredos do som para viver feliz com o Naruto-kun...

O shinobi do som olhou desconfiado para o ancião, mas a maior chance era de que o Uchiha realmente estivesse em Konoha.

-E você estaria dando essa informação em troca de que?

O sorriso do ancião se alargou ainda mais

"Tudo ao seu tempo Kabuto-san...tudo ao seu tempo..."

**------  
**

_O que ninguém sabia que aquela criança que corria alegre pelas ruas de Konoha, mesmo sob os olhares gelados dos moradores do vilarejo, era que ele não era alegre como seu sorriso denunciava. _

_Uzumaki Naruto era apenas um garoto sozinho que queria um pouco de atenção, ele olhava os outros brincando com os pais...os sorrisos, os beijos e os abraços...era isso que ele mais sentia curiosidade, o abraço. _

_Não era falta porque ele nunca havia recebido nenhum abraço maternal, nem mesmo das moças que cuidavam das crianças do orfanato enquanto ele era pequeno. _

_Todas o tratavam como se ele fosse invisível, apenas mais uma parte da decoração, um móvel estragado que ninguém queria ter. _

_E foi assim que o pequeno Naruto com os seus então 7 anos inventou o Sexy no Jutsu, no início era apenas um henge em forma de mulher que ele havia aprendido olhando os meninos mais velhos do orfanato praticar. _

_Ele precisava saber...como era o abraço de uma mãe. _

_A primeira vez que conseguiu criar uma perfeita, ficou olhando para aqueles olhos azuis e sem vida.Tentou fazer o mais próximo do que achava ser a sua mãe. _

_- Olá okaa-chan... _

_Mas ela nunca respondeu...lógico era apenas um boneco de chakra sem vida... _

_O pequeno garoto ficou ali observando o boneco horas e mais horas na esperança que ela se movesse.Quando desistiu ele sabia...não adiantava tentar que alguém mostrasse amor por um menino impuro como ele... _

_Um menino demônio. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Antiga Mansão Uchiha**

- Você vai ficar me seguindo o dia todo mesmo?

Sasuke já estava farto daquele jogo de "siga-o-mestre" que o ANBU havia fazendo a mais de uma a mansão ainda precisava de reparos para que se tornasse suficientemente "habitável", ele tinha muito que fazer.O problema era ficar sentindo o olhar do shinobi nas suas costas enquanto ele arrumava uma bagunça de anos de descuido, sem que o outro realmente não movesse um dedo para ajudá-lo.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, sabe? - E o que era verdade mesmo.- Você realmente não precisa ficar tão perto...

O ANBU nunca deixava uma distância de pelo menos uns trinta centímetros entre eles, simplesmente coçou a cabeça e ignorou completamente o prisioneiro.

Isso deixou o Uchiha frustrado por um momento, mas pensando bem era isso que um shinobi do nível de um ANBU fazia, seguiam ordens a qualquer preço e nunca davam oportunidade para um isso não era motivo para ignorar-lhe todas a vezes que tentava manter uma conversa com o seu "guarda".

- Vou mexer em algumas coisas no meu quarto...poderia **por favor **ficar aqui?

- Ordens são ordens Uchiha, não posso ficar muito longe da sua...pessoa- A voz era insolente a ponto de Sasuke ter que se segurar para não esmurra-lo.

O corpo esguio do shinobi menor balançava de um lado para o outro como se achasse aquilo muito cabelos vermelhos lhe davam uma aura selvagem com a combinação da máscara de raposa.

-Mas se quer saber a verdade...posso deixar você ficar a vontade aqui, posso sentir a sua presença pelo chakra.- O ANBU começou a andar até a porta da sala- Você não seria tão burro a ponto de fugir...mas eu achei interessante ficar te observando de perto.

- Vou estar aqui fora se precisar...- A voz era carregada de malícia.

Ao sair deixou um Uchiha muito confuso.

- "Interessante me observar?"

* * *

- É sério Naruto-kun!

Depois que Sakura lhe mandou uma mensagem urgente, ele pôde esperar tudo: uma invasão do Som, Tsunade matando o Ero-sennin por espiar nas fontes termais, Lee tomando sake...ele esperava tudo mesmo, **menos** que isso acontecesse.

Hinata e Neji tinham fugido juntos e queriam que a Hokage lhes casasse.

Estavam todos os amigos mais próximos do dois na sala de Tsunade, com a cara em que já viram de tudo na vida, mas que nunca esperariam de Hyuuga Neji e Hyuuga Hinata deixariam no clã para poderem se casar.

O problema era que a irmã mais nova de Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, foi escolhida como a futura líder do clã e como vingança mandou uma ordem que expulsaria os dois do clã caso eles levassem a história a apenas uma forma de fazer a irmã sofrer por ter roubado a afeição do pai depois de anunciar o noivado.

E por ironia foi isso mesmo que eles fizeram, cortaram o nome Hyuuga de seus respectivos registros, mandaram chamar os amigos mais próximos e foram até a torre da Hokage para oficializar a situação.

Naruto estava chocado...essa não era a mesma menina que ficava vermelha e gaguejava só por trocar meras palavras com eles?Não era a mesma garota que não conseguia olhar o pai nos olhos por se considerar fraca?

Ela havia crescido muito nesses anos, havia virado uma excelente shinobi especializada em genjutsu assim como a sua sensei missões perigosas de nível A e ainda enfrentava o conselho do clã Hyuuga sem nenhum medo.

- Estou tão feliz que você pôde vir Naruto-kun !- Ela estava radiante vestindo um traje cerimonial chinês que havia pertencido a sua mã que o clã condenasse o casamento o pai de Hinata não deixou de dar uma "mãozinha" para que os dois fossem felizes.

- Isso mesmo Naru-chan...-Sakura não parecia nada feliz em vê-lo ali- Como você veio aqui se estava dando uma de babá para o Sasuke?

- Como você está sabendo disso?!?- Missões da ANBU eram extremamente sigilosas.

- Tsunade-sama que me contou...- Ouvindo apenas um protesto de "aquela velha!" por parte do loiro, continuou- Você acha que está tudo bem em deixá-lo sozinho?

- A culpa também é sua!Eu achei que fosse realmente alguma coisa urgente...mas também o teme está todo obcecado com as coisas da "família preciosa" dele...É sério, o cara é um psicótico!Passou o tempo intero só fazendo isso e meditando, o que foi suuuuuuper entediante.- Começou a mexer no colar da Hokage despreocupadamente.- Além do mais eu deixei um Bunshin na frente da casa, duvido que ele vá notar estando sem chakra.

- Você não conversou nada com ele...tipo ele não sabe que é você, não é?

O loiro mandou um olhar furioso para ela, ninguém conversava sobre a relação do Uchiha com ele, nem mesmo Sakura, isso era problema dele, mas também ninguém tinha culpa sobre o assunto, principalmente Sakura que também havia sofrido com ele depois que o teme foi embora.

Do mesmo jeito ele não queria falar sobre isso, mas mandou um sorriso como uma desculpa.

- Vamos continuar com o casamento, sim?

* * *

O moreno já havia andado quase o distrito inteiro reparando as marcas que o tempo havia feito, mas não teve coragem de chegar perto do seu antigo lar, passava a maior parte do tempo nas casas do distrito Uchiha que haviam sido dos seus tios.

O lugar era grande comparado aos prédios do centro de Konoha que eram bem apertados, só família de muito prestígio que moravam em lugares como esse, afastados da cidade e abrigando quase o clã inteiro.

Sasuke tinha passado quase a tarde toda pensando no ANBU que o estava vigiando, já fazia quase meio dia que ele não o importunava, mas podia senti-lo na frente da casa...inexpressivo.

Sabia que já tinha tido essa sensação antes, e também o jeito de falar do ANBU o estava intrigando... Será?Não...ele duvidava muito que poderia ser.

- Melhor eu fazer algo produtivo do que ficar pensando em besteira...

Andou até a frente da mansão para olhar o que o shinobi estava fazendo.

O pior de fazer alguma arrumação em um lugar conhecido é ter que reviver algumas lembranças em forma de objetos, folhas, cartas, fotos e até cheiros. Muito da sua infância estava impregnado naquelas paredes que mesmo com tantos anos de maus tratos, haviam permanecido com a sensação de que nada havia acontecido, mesmo que ás vezes ele pudesse sentir o cheiro de sangue e ter impressão de que havia visto algum resquício de carne humana.

Sasuke tentava ignorar esse tipo de pressentimento toda vez que olhava a casa principal, sentimentos como tristeza, ódio, raiva, saudade e até repulsa pareciam perseguir o moreno toda vez que este tentava se aproximar da cozinha onde seus pais haviam encontrado seu final trágico pelas mãos de seu próprio filho.

Konoha tinha mudado e tantos aspectos que nem mesmo ele parecia reconhecer o lugar, a vila de onde passara os seus melhores e piores momentos, a começar pela economia do lugar que não andava em seu melhor esplendor, o vilarejo sempre fora um exemplo de sucesso para todas as outras, agora lutava para conseguir se manter estável, com as brigas internas entre os líderes de clã, o conselho dos anciãos e a própria Hokage, as relações com as outras vilas ocultas também não estavam caminhando para um final muito pacifico.

Mesmo que Konoha não estivesse tendo suas próprias brigas internas, uma nova guerra era inevitável, a Vila do Som estava a poucos passos de declarar estado de sítio abertamente no mundo shinobi, com algumas alianças e trabalhos inescrupulosos, a vila tinha uma das melhores economias da região e assim poderia comprar material bélico em estoque com a desculpa de que eram para missões, mesmo sendo claro que a entrada aberta de mercenários na vila já era uma amostra clara de suas intenções.

O que era triste constatar era que isso havia enfraquecido uma das melhores qualidades da vila da folha, o carisma e a união de seu povo haviam diminuído drasticamente, a insegurança era vista no rosto de seus habitantes que não paravam para cumprimentar mais ninguém, o comércio não permanecia aberto apenas em horários movimentados e fechava ao menor sinal de confusão, a vila do som havia feito poucos ataques terroristas, mas sem ter a intenção de causar algum dano, esses ataques eram freqüentes para assustar a população no geral, e pelo jeito tinha causado efeito, com espiões a toda volta, mais e mais as pessoas acabavam se tornando desconfiadas e as crianças entrando cada vezes mais cedo na academia para virarem futuros soldados.

Não que isso fosse culpa da administração da Hokage, era um processo natural de anos e anos de desconfiança, que havia começado desde o dia que Orochimaru saíra da vila, levando alguns de seus segredos e fraquezas. E é claro, Konoha também havia perdido o esplendor de seu maior entusiasta, Naruto era pouco visto pela população no geral e quase nenhum dos seus amigos de academia sabia o que ele realmente fazia, com a Akatsuki a sua procura o melhor a fazer no momento era permanecer no quase anonimato e ninguém parecia pensar ao contrario, mesmo que todos sentissem saudades das confusões do loiro, era melhor sentir a falta de alguém distante a alguém morto.

Essa era uma das razões para que Sasuke tomasse algumas posições no conselho, mesmo traidor, mesmo um fugitivo agora, ele era um Uchiha, o último que ainda poderia ajudar a reerguer alguma glória para a vila, sendo passando algumas informações do Som, sendo dando novos herdeiros do Sharingan... Mesmo que este último estivesse fora de questão para ele no momento, o que importava era consertar as coisas e quem sabe assim conseguir a sua vingança.

Andou até a entrada no complexo da família, os Uchiha nunca foi uma família com hábitos comuns, suas casas eram separadas em complexos destinadas a cada família constituída por casal, sendo com filhos ou não, a partir do momento em que um casamento era arranjado, sim arranjado, porque as regras do clã eram claras, todas as alianças eram organizadas de modo que o sangue do clã fosse o máximo preservado, sendo o casamento mais uma instituição com o intuito de criar novas alianças e um novo complexo era criado para o casal.

Precisava encontrar o seu guarda-costas, deixá-lo perambulando pelas casas empoeiradas de sua família poderia ser um erro, mesmo que o ANBU dissera que ele não deveria ser louco de tentar fugir, era o próprio moreno que não era louco de deixá-lo sozinho, as casas ainda guardavam muitos segredos do clã, algumas armadilhas e também deveria zelar para que a memória de seus parentes mortos fosse preservada.

É claro que tudo isso também não passava de uma grande desculpa para saciar a sua curiosidade desde que o homem de cabelos vermelhos lhe falara de um jeito muito particular, aliás particular demais...

Sasuke acabou de caminhar pelos complexos feitos em estilo japonês tradicional, cada dojo parecia intocado e nada de encontrar aquele que tinha o dever de vigiá-lo, cansado da brincadeira de esconde-esconde, o moreno resolveu tentar algum treinamento de taijutsu, mesmo com o chakra selado para que Orochimaru não conseguisse detectar a sua presença, um pouco de exercício não faria mal a ninguém.

Foi até o pátio de treinamento do clã que ficava no centro de todas as casas, retirou a sua camisa e passou a mão sobre o selo, apenas o toque tava uma sensação de arrepio que lhe percorreu toda a espinha, a pele sensível queimava ao toque e sentia um gosto amargo na boca, um mistura de raiva e vergonha.

Tentado tirar esses pensamentos incômodos, ajeitou seus cabelos automaticamente com as mãos, e contatou que precisava cortar antes de fosse necessários prende-lo de tão compridos... Já bastava ser o suficientemente parecido com ele.

Como estava proibido de portar qualquer arma letal, usou um cabo de madeira para treinar alguns movimentos de kenjutsu, a madeira era mais pesada do que sua katana usual, e seus movimentos ficavam muito mais desordenados, mesmo assim qualquer um que pudesse observar a seqüência de movimentos não poderia negar a beleza como o fluir da água. E havia alguém o observando.

- Vejo que não perdeu a prática desde que foi embora, não é mesmo Sasuke-kun?

Aquela voz arrastada e maliciosa não deixou de assustar o moreno, que na mesma hora tomou uma pose defensiva com a sua "arma".

- Desgraçado... - Analisando as suas melhores alternativas de fuga, percebeu que o outro não estava sozinho, pelo menos outros seis shinobis do Som se encontravam nos quatro cantos do complexo e sem chakra não poderia detectar de algum estava escondido.- Como foi que você entrou aqui?!?

- Eu não fui espião de Konoha por tantos anos por nada... Mas agora vamos ao que interessa.- Ajeitando seus óculos, se colocou em posição de ataque e ativou seu chakra nas mãos.- Acho melhor de render agora Sasuke-kun, não queria ter que ferir esse lindo rostinho que logo será de Orochimaru-sama.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver...- Nesse mesmo momento mais dois shinobi se aproximaram empunhando kunais nas mãos, formando um semi círculo.- Não é, Kabuto-san?

O ANBU com a mascara de raposa não tinha nem sinal de estar nas proximidades... "Droga, estou mesmo ferrado.".

* * *

A festa parecia quebrar todo o clima de insegurança dos últimos tempos, mesmo que o clã tivesse tentado impedir o casamento, Neji e Hinata pareciam felizes em finalmente poderem ficar junto oficialmente, e isso tinha um gostinho de vitória a mais, porque ambos tinham ressentimentos contra as políticas do clã Hyuuga, Neji sempre fora desprezado por ser da segunda casa e Hinata sempre fora desprezada por ser considerada fraca para poder liderar o clã.

Fazia tempos em que todos tinham estado juntos para comemorar algo, até algumas reuniões esporádicas foi deixada de lado, a quase declaração de guerra tinha tirado o sonho de todos desde que o Uchiha resolvera trair a vila e era bom ter um momento para relaxar de vez em quando.

- Fiquei sabendo que a Ino foi promovida a jounin! Pena que ela não pode vir hoje... Queria ter uma palavrinha com ela.- Sakura massageava seu próprio ombro enquanto conversava com Naruto.- O trabalho do hospital tem me deixado sem tempo, acho que ela entrou para os serviços especiais como interrogadora, com o Ibiki-san...Nem tenho tempo pra conversar com aquela porca.

Naruto riu por dentro de ver como a amiga ainda tratava sua companheira/rival, mesmo com tantos anos e de já não mais disputarem o Uchiha, ainda mantinha uma rivalidade saudável, ás vezes a vila inteira podia ouvir quando as duas brigavam sobre coisas triviais, e algumas construções também podiam sentir os "calores" dessa amizade, paredes destruídas tiravam o sono e a paciência de Tsunade.

- Bom Sakura, acho que já vou indo cumprimentar o casalzinho agora, antes que a velha venha me encher por eu não ter sido uma boa babá.

- Mas você mesmo disse que não tem como ela perceber... Eles ainda nem fizeram o brinde!

- Isso mesmo Naru-chan.- Sai surgiu o agarrando pelo pescoço e quase o derrubando.- Vai me deixar aqui sozinho com essa gord-a? Na mesma hora recebeu um soco da garota que tinha um sorriso maligno no rosto.

- Você vai ver quem é a gorda aqui Sai-chan!?!

O loiro aproveitou a confusão para dar uma saída e tomar algo sozinho, de preferência com muito álcool. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, cansado constatou que havia deixado o _teme_ pelo menos umas duas horas sozinho, bem na verdade não, tinha deixado uns quatro clones espalhados pela propriedade, ninguém se aproximaria sem ser detectado.

_Crack_

Algo estava errado.

No momento em que ia pegar um copo que estava sobre a mesa da garota de cabelos rosados, as memórias de seus clones voltaram de forma repentina e isso só acontecia quando eles eram desfeitos antes do tempo, em outras palavras, eliminados.

- Naruto, você esta bem? Sai notou a palidez repentina do loiro logo depois deste derrubar do nada um copo no chão.

Com um olhar de desespero só fez a única coisa que podia pensar no momento, uso um justu de tele transporte, antes deixando claro que as coisas não estavam bem.

- Sai! Chama a Hokage agora! Código vermelho ANBU na mansão Uchiha, o desgraçado do Kabuto esta aqui!

-Mas o quê?!?

Porém o loiro já havia saído deixando apenas um rastro de fumaça.

* * *

Naruto corria o máximo que o seu corpo poderia agüentar, aliás, tão rápido que se alguém estivesse observando não conseguiria ver mais do que um borrão, seus longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo deixavam um raio amarelo por onde passava outra similaridade física com o seu falecido pai.

Tinha errado mais uma vez, primeiro por se deixar levar pela calmaria da situação, um erro completamente burro para alguém que lidava com o protocolo da ANBU, nunca deixar um alvo, nunca tirar os olhos de um alvo, mesmo um capitão como ele deveria suspeitar que Orochimaru tentasse alguma coisa.

O que mais lhe preocupava era a visão que a memória de seus clones lhe mandaram, tinha deixado quatro clones espalhados pela região, a maioria foi abatida sem ao menos ter a chance de identificar o inimigo, como ele achou que não houvesse perigo eminente, os três primeiro eram apenas bunshins simples, mas por precaução tinha deixado um clones mais forte para pelo menos fingir para o Uchiha que ainda estava lá, por isso pode ver quando Kabuto se aproximou com pelo menos mais sete shinobis, todos com bandanas do Som, rasgarem o clone enquanto ele via Sasuke ser atacado por mais três.

O moreno parecia não estar em suas melhores condições, nas memórias que duraram apenas algum minuto, pode ver que ele tentava lutar desesperadamente com algo que lembrava uma espada de madeira, seus rosto estava cortado em pelo menos dois lugares, um corte acima do olho esquerdo e outro no canto da boca, provavelmente um rasgo provocado de alguma bancada.

Parecia errado, mas ele não pode deixar de sentir raiva de ver que alguém machucara seu ex-melhor amigo, ou qualquer coisa que ele fosse, uma parte dele sabia que o outro merecia, só que a pessoa menos indicada para isso era o traidor maldito de cabelos cinza, só a lembrança era o suficiente para que seus olhos se tornassem escarlate, suas unhas eram quase garras de uma raposa, tudo pelo furor da lembrança de tudo que aquele ser sujo havia feito para da Konoha.

Sem chackra, sem armas e sem qualquer meio de chamar por ajuda, a luta não seria mais do que uma surra covarde e deixando qualquer sentimento de lado, não seria nada interessante para a vila perder o único informante importante que ele poderia obter do inimigo. E é claro, Orochimaru deveria primeiro querer dar uma lição no seu antigo pupilo, as coisas não iriam ser bonitas.

"Espere teme, já estou chegando".

* * *

Ele não queria admitir, mas estava levando uma bela surra.

Limpando o sangue que lhe caia sobre os olhos, tentou ver qual seria o melhor movimento que poderia interceptar uma kunai e atacar logo em seguida, isso era a vantagem de se ter um bastão ao invés de uma katana, mas como estava fraco, a cada bancada parecia que seu punho seria decolado de seu braço e uma vez ou outra era atingido por algum golpe.

Estavam brincando com ele.

Deveria ser glorioso espancar o ex-número um do líder da Vila do Som, além de Kabuto, não passava de shinobis de classe baixa, apenas um punhado de capangas medíocres que em uma luta justa ele não teria nenhum problema em abatê-los, mas sem chackra e em menor número em uma escala de um para oito, tudo o que ele podia fazer era tentar se defender desesperadamente. Patético.

Em algum momento do confronto pode perceber uma agitação logo atrás de Kabuto, o ANBU que o estava vigiando havia tirado de ação pelo menos um dos ninjas de classe mais baixa, porém o desgraçado de óculos interferiu na luta e logo conseguiu cortar o guarda quase em dois, mas antes que este pudesse sangrar, um _ploft_ foi ouvido e ele se transformou em fumaça. Flashback?

"Um KageBunshin?"

Em sua distração levou um golpe logo acima do ombro esquerdo, inutilizando seu braço para carregar sua tentativa de arma, sua camisa ficou lavada com a cor púrpura, pegou se ombro tentando conter a dor cortante, estava indefeso.

- Ora Sasuke-kun, esperava mais de você, parece que Orochimaru-sama se enganou em escolher uma casca tão fraca. - Seu riso maníaco foi interrompido com um baque seco que recebeu na nuca de um ser tão rápido que Sasuke só distinguiu uma mistura de cores amarelo, branco e preto.

O rosto havia afinado e tomado proporções adultas, perdendo o ar da infância e entrando com feições mais duras, combinavam com o estilo de uniforme de elite que ele usava, seus cabelos loiros formaram um rio dourado quando se virou para acertar novamente um forte chute no oponente, mas o que deixava mais claro que ele era quem deveria ser seriam os olhos, inconfundíveis olhos azuis.

- Na-naruto?

Quando seus olhares se encontraram ele teve certeza.

- O idiota que sempre conserta as merdas que você faz! – Desviou de mais um ataque, jogando o grupo para uma entrada única, cercando o moreno com o corpo. – E se você ousar desmaiar de novo, seu filho da puta, juro que te quebro todo depois!

* * *

Okay, são 3hs da manhã de uma segunda-feira, escrevi tudo em uma semana, revisei sozinha e demorei um pouco mais por isso, como tenho uma dislexia leve não percebo alguns erros, sério, quaisquer errinhos me mandem um review que eu vou arrumar.

Percebi que vou ter que reeditar quase toda a fics, na historia nada ira mudar, mas alguns trechos ficaram confusos, erros absurdos de concordância e gramática me fazem ter vergonha de me considerar uma escritora amadora, bem amadora pelo disto.

Demorei muito para atualizar, sem meia desculpas o problema foi que perdi esse capitulo na troca de computadores, desanimei, mas não abandonei a fic. Me desculpem.


End file.
